


Her Birthday

by UselessReptile



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Very fluffy, Yohra is aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessReptile/pseuds/UselessReptile
Summary: Yohra has always had a crush on the mute angel.





	Her Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a suggestion to me from http://atalkingllama.tumblr.com/post/159570225783/give-me-writing-prompts this post i made on my tumblr. I wish I could thank whoever sent it to me.  
> I'm willing to write more.

It took _how_ many years? When finger-counting, Yohra has to use two hands. That’s way too long. But now he finally knows. He knows when Nill’s birthday is and what her favorite cake is. Of course asking Heine was no good. That albino was so scary and protective of Nill. Yohra tried when he was still a kid but Heine glared at him and Yohra didn’t speak to Heine or Nill for five months.

But now in his late teens Yohra has finally gotten a bit more confidence, though it helped that Heine was not to be seen for months to maybe a year or so. In that time Yohra was able to talk to her again.

“Hey, Nill!” Yohra waved as he came down the nave from the narthex. Nill was standing in front of the pulpit and she turned to see the horned boy rushing at her. She smiled gently, her eyes seemingly to say, _You’re going to be in trouble for running in the church again Yohra._

“Do you have a moment? I got a surprise for you.”

Nill blinked and nodded slightly slowly, this was new behavior from him. Yohra is straightforward and kind of loud but now he seems shy and uncertain. _Why?_

“Good,” He seems to be flooded with relief and held his hand out which Nill took gently. Her hands felt like silk and they were small, she hasn’t grown much in the years but Yohra has. Not as shy now but still as nervous? Nill noticed and wondered what the cause of it was. She felt her heart flutter though when his hand gripped hers a little firmer but still gently to pull her to the north transept. There was a set of stairs that led down to the kitchen.

They spiraled a few times before reaching the floor and walked down a hallway where the lingering smell of bread and pies were in the air. Yohra was a bit more relieved again since these smells covered up the one he had made yesterday, it was very distinct. It would probably give away the surprise altogether.

Yohra stopped just outside the kitchen’s open door, “Can you close your eyes?”

There was that shy nervous squeak to his tone again! Nill thought it was endearing and cute so she did with a light smile on her face. She felt Yohra grab her other hand and softly pulled her further into the kitchen. She heard the clack of her shoes change sound from the stone to a smoother tile. hallway to kitchen.

Yohra stopped and pushed her hands with a light squeeze, “Wait here…” He let go and then rustled about in the fridge and closed it.

“Okay, o-open your eyes…”

Nill opened her eyes blinking to adjust to the dim light of the kitchen and he gasped silently. Her hands covered her mouth when she saw what Yohra was holding. A tray of cupcakes. Four of them, each with a syllable of ‘Happy Birthday’.

“I-I made them… The first batch didn’t turn out but I had enough batter for these.” A vanilla cake batter with hints of strawberry. The writing was her favorite color too.

Nill moved her hands to the tray and took it from his hands setting it down on a counter and then gripped his hands. She stepped in close having to close the gap because he grew taller than she in the years. Nill placed a loving kiss to Yohra’s cheek as thanks and watched his face ignite.

A line of red across his nose but then the rest just burst with color. That’s adorable! Nill enjoyed her birthday this year.


End file.
